Noces Sanglantes
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Noob - Deathfic] Arthéon et Sparadrap, épuisés, venaient tout juste de terminer un live. Mais ça, en revanche, ils l'avaient pas vu venir.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de sang. Et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas tuer Bob Lennon aujourd'hui, il est parti en congé Fluffyness. Et ce pauvre Arthéon est arrivé à ce moment là. Et comme il ne voulait pas mourir tout seul, j'ai décidé d'embarquer Sparadrap dans sa chute. Pourquoi Sparadrap ? J'en sais rien XDD J'ai mon roman NooB à côté de moi (et dédicacé, please), ça doit être l'influence (cherchons des excuses wiwi). N'hésitez pas à aller zieuter NooB si ce n'est pas fait, cette web-série vaut vraiment très très très très beaucoup le coup. C'est une deathfic. Prévoyez un paquet de mouchoirs, juste au cas où._

 **Disclaimer :** Arthéon et Sparadrap sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux :3 Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je ne torture vos feels que bénévolement.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'hab', je tiens à dire que j'aime Arthéon et Sparachou de tout mon petit coeur de fangirl. Mais j'ai besoin de me défouler, j'ai écrit trop de fluffy ces derniers temps. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur vous deux. Promis, je me rattraperai /SBAAF/ D'ailleurs, en passant, pour rappel, il y a NooB à Toulon le 9. Mais je n'y serai pas, parce que je suis coincé dans le Nord, très loin. Mais quand vous voulez vous pouvez venir hein, il y a de la place XDD

 **NOCES SANGLANTES**

Arthéon et Sparadrap étaient allongés dans un canapé, exténués, des manettes de vieilles consoles étalées un peu partout autour d'eux. Le live venait de se terminer, pour leur plus grand bonheur. En effet, vers la toute fin, Fred n'arrivait pu à aligner deux phrases, et Arthéon enchainait les catastrophes. Le résultat de deux longues journées de tournage, d'un harcèlement de fans pour avoir un live et de la faiblesse d'un Sparadrap trop adorable pour leur résister. Deux pizzas à moitié entamées, désormais froides, reposaient devant les deux hommes fatigués.

"Je crois qu'on va avoir la paix pour quelques jours, lâcha Arthéon, en étirant ses articulations. Ils sont toujours contents après nous avoir vu à deux.

\- Ouais. Je vais peut être enfin pouvoir passer le Week-end tranquille avec Golgotha.

\- Toi t'as quelque chose derrière la tête."

Le visage de Sparadrap s'empourpra légèrement, provoquant l'hilarité de son ami. Il adorait le taquiner à ce niveau là, c'était toujours extrêmement drôle. Le brun au bouc sortit quelque chose de sa poche, une petite boîte carrée, qui attira tout de suite l'attention de l'autre homme. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, Arthéon le dévisagea un moment, lui, puis la boîte.

"Tu vas enfin te lancer ?

\- Oui. Mais... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hau...

\- Arrête tes conneries Fred, tu seras parfait."

Son ami gratifia le prêtre d'une tape amicale dans le dos. C'était adorable. Après tant d'années, il allait enfin demandé Golgotha en mariage. Fred était désormais presque aussi rouge que le tube de Ketchup posé sur la table. C'était un grand timide, et les choses ne changent pas.

Au même moment, une voiture noire se garait près de l'hôtel où les deux hommes se trouvaient. Cinq hommes en sortirent, habillés, eux aussi de noir, avec cagoules et armes à la main. Le vigile à l'entrée n'eut pas le temps d'agir, une balle vint se loger entre ses deux yeux. Il tomba sur le sol, mort. Les cinq hommes pénétrèrent le bâtiment, il y eut des cris, des coups de feu, et ils commencèrent à rassembler les personnes au rez-de-chaussée, avant de pénétrer les chambres.

Nos deux héros se trouvaient au troisième étage, et pourtant, les coups de feu étaient clairement visibles. Ils se jetèrent un regard, puis il y eut des cris dans le couloir d'en-dessous.

"On... On dirait qu'ils sont en train de monter. dit Arthéon, la voix légèrement paniquée."

Fred se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Leur suite était composée de deux pièces, et, dans la chambre se trouvait une énorme armoire, qui pourrait facilement les accueillir tous les deux. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre, et tous les deux se jetèrent dedans. La respiration saccadée des deux hommes était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, brusquement. Sparadrap sursauta, se cognant douloureusement la tête contre le bois. Arthéon lui fit signe de se taire. L'homme était près d'eux, notre guerrier pouvait l'entendre marcher.

Il y eut un crac significatif, celui d'une console qui se brise au sol. Fred fit une mine outrée, Arthéon lui toucha la main lui faisant clairement signe de se taire. Oui, les consoles de Fred, c'était sacré, il les avait payé une petite fortune chacune d'entre elles et il en prenait tellement soin que c'était comme si elles étaient encore neuves. Oui, enfin, elles ETAIENT neuves. Une deuxième console subit le même sort que la précédente. Puis les pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet, avant d'essayer de calmer leurs respirations respectives, qui pouvaient les trahir. Les pas se firent plus pesants devant la porte de l'armoire. Et soudain, une voix se fit entendre, grave.

"Je vous vois."

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, un homme se tenait là, l'arme braquée sur eux. Sparadrap sursauta, leur agresseur sembla également destabilisé, l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite, les sourcils froncés.

"Dehors. Le premier qui tente de se barrer est mort."

Sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux noobs se regardèrent un instant, avant d'obéir. Sparadrap prit la tête, Arthéon le suivit. Ils furent guidés dans le couloir, où deux autres hommes en noir faisaient sortir les gens. Un gosse de huit ans environ croisa le regard de Sparadrap. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il soit poussé vers les escaliers avec le reste du groupe. Arthéon sentit le canon de l'arme se planter dans ses côtes. Il resta étrangement calme, et avança vers les escaliers, l'ignorant.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde au rez-de-chaussée, assis sur le sol. Une cinquantaine de personnes à vue de nez pour Sparadrap. On les força à s'asseoir devant. Il y avait des murmures un peu partout, des enfants qui pleuraient, des mères essayant de les consoler. Sparadrap se retrouva à côté du gamin qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt. Il semblait effrayé, mais vu comment il le regardait, Sparadrap se douta facilement que c'était un fan. Il prit une voix enfantine et s'abaissa à son niveau.

"Hey, tu veux rentrer dans ma guilde ?"

L'enfant rougit doucement, puis se jeta dans ses bras. Le brun le serra contre lui, tout en surveillant Arthéon du regard. La mère de l'enfant remercia silencieusement l'acteur. A l'extérieur de l'hôtel, des voitures de polices étaient en train de s'aligner, ce qui, en soit, était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Qui disait police disait possible sauvetage. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça que Arthéon voyait la situation. Pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise journée, ça allait bien finir par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sparadrap était en pleine conversation avec le garçons, à propos de Smourbifs. Fred essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pesante en discutant. D'un côté, il rassurait le garçon, de l'autre, il se rassurait lui-même.

Les hommes en noir commencèrent à devenir nerveux, face à l'arrivée de la police. Il faisait des tours, autour des otages, menaçant quelques uns trop bruyant de leurs armes, dont Sparadrap, puis ils reprirent leur tour. La police essaya deux fois de prendre contact, la première fois sans succès, la deuxième, le visible meneur prit le téléphone. Par chance, nos deux geeks étaient aux premières loges pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Ecoute mec. Ce que tu fais, c'est très grave. Mais tout peut encore s'arranger, grésilla la voix dans la radio. Relâche les otages et on en parle, okay ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais laisser des témoins vous montrer toutes les entrées possibles de ce bâtiment, pourquoi pas. Tu me prends pour un con ?"

L'homme en noir lança un regard mauvais aux personnes du premier rang. Le gamin, Hugo, comme l'avait appris Fred il y a quelques minutes, serra un peu plus son idole. Le regard de leur agresseur s'était fait plus insistant sur lui. _N'y pense même pas_ , songea Sparadrap, en resserrant la prise sur l'enfant. La voix de la radio reprit.

"Je te conseille de te rendre avant que la situation dérape. Sois intelligent. Sois tu sors, sois tu restes avec le risque de finir entre quatre planches. Je suis très sérieux.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas sérieux moi ?"

D'un geste rageur, l'homme se dirigea vers Sparadrap et le petit. Fred fut plus rapide. Il se retourna, plaçant l'enfant derrière lui, et il se releva, menaçant. Les yeux de toutes les personnes de la pièce -et des policiers à l'extérieur- étaient rivés sur lui. Notre retrogeek prit une voix grave.

"Laisse ce gosse tranquille."

La voix était sans appel. Arthéon lança un regard paniqué aux autres agresseurs, qui venaient de lever leurs armes vers son ami. Le leader du groupe plissa les yeux, analysant la personne en face de lui. Il haussa les épaules, puis, sans prévenir, envoya son poing dans le visage de Fred. Le brun encaissa le coup, bien que douloureux, et continuait de défier l'autre du regard.

"Tu te prends pour qui toi ?! hurla l'homme, visiblement destabilisé.

\- Sparadrap, combattant de l'Empire, résistant de la guilde NooB et fan de jeux rétro à mes heures perdues. Et j'ai pas peur de vous."

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Fred, Arthéon ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, c'était un choc également de son côté. De plus, il semblait extrêmement sérieux, pour le coup. Le gamin était accroché à la jambe de son héros, la lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. L'homme en noir, en face de lui, reserra la prise sur son arme. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis reprit la parole, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

"Parce que tu crois que moi, j'ai peur de toi ?"

Il leva son arme et sans prévenir tira. Arthéon hurla, comme une majorité d'otages. Sparadrap s'écroula lourdement au sol. La balle l'avait touché au ventre. Une flaque de sang commençait à doucement s'étaler sous lui. Le guerrier de la guilde se précipita sur son ami, sous le regard moqueur du leader, qui fit signe aux autres de les laisser. Le gamin s'accroupit près de Sparadrap, les mains tremblantes. Arthéon releva les yeux vers lui.

"Hey... Hugo c'est ça ?"

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête.

"Assis-toi là, prends sa tête et met la sur tes genoux. On va le sauver, okay ?"

Il obéit rapidement. En tremblant, il souleva doucement la tête d'un Fred crispé. Arthéon arracha une des manches de sa chemise, la roula en boule, et appuya sur la plaie. Son ami se mit à hurler de douleur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou le laisser se vider de son sang. La radio grésilla.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a entendu un coup de feu !"

Le leader du groupe récupéra l'appareil en soupirant, mauvais.

"Il y a un blessé, répondit-il sur un ton ironique. J'ai possiblement touché un organe vital. Et il va possiblement crever. Rien de grave.

\- Mec, tout peut s'arrêter là, pas besoin de faire d'autres victimes. Laisse-nous le récupérer.

\- Fous moi la paix ou j'en bute un autre !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu as envie de faire ça."

L'homme en noir attrapa Hugo d'une main. La tête de Sparadrap claqua au sol, il gémit de douleur. Avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enfant. Il pointa Hugo à Arthéon d'une main tremblante.

"Hu... Hugo... Sauver..."

Arthéon releva le regard vers l'homme en noir. Il se leva d'un coup, et courut sur le kidnappeur. Il tomba dessus, de toute la force dont il était capable. Hugo fut projeté au loin. Le guerrier se tourna vers lui.

"Va t-en ! La porte n'est pas fermée ! Dépêche-toi !"

Hugo poussa la porte et courrut vers les policiers, qui le prirent directement en charge. Mais à l'intérieur, le combat faisait toujours rage. Les deux hommes roulaient sur le sol, s'envoyant des insultes, des coups. L'homme attrapa son arme, puis, tout en se débattant, essaya de la pointer vers le visage d'Arthéon. Notre guerrier hurla sauvagement, tout en repoussant l'arme vers le visage de son agresseur. Un face à face dont la seule issue possible était la mort d'un des deux combattants venait de s'engager.

La mère d'Hugo se pencha vers Sparadrap, qui continuait de se vider de son sang. Le brun au bouc tira une grimace, et doucement, sortit une petite boite carrée de sa poche, couverte de sang. Il la tendit en tremblant à la jeune femme qui la prit, ne comprenant pas. Elle prit la main du geek, il se mit à pleurer.

"C'est... C'est pour Golgotha.

\- Vous lui donnerez vous-même.

\- C'est pour Golgo..."

Son regard se figea sur elle. En tremblant, la mère d'Hugo ferma les paupières du sauveur de son fils. Elle continua de lui tenir la main, et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

"TU VAS MOURIR CONNARD ! hurla l'homme en noir, en redonnant un énième coup au visage d'Arthéon."

Les deux hommes était bien amoché, toujours l'arme passant d'un visage à l'autre dans une véritable démonstration de force. Arthéon était sur lui, exerçant un maximum de pression au niveau de son ventre, pour le déstabiliser. Cependant, notre héros avait oublié quelque chose de très important. Il n'y avait pas que lui. La première balle le toucha à l'épaule. Notre geek roula sur le côté en hurlant, redonnant l'avantage à son agresseur. Aussi rapide que la lumière, ce dernier se leva, attrapa son arme et la pointa sur le visage de son adversaire.

"Un dernier mot ?

\- T'aurais du vérifier la porte, princesse."

En effet, la porte fut soudainement enfoncée. Une trentaine de policier entrèrent, en hurlant à tout le monde de se rendre. Arthéon se sentit soulever du sol. Un bras fort se plaça autour de son cou, et le canon de l'arme sur son crâne. Il grogna, essayant de se débattre, mais la douleur était trop forte. Son regard se posa sur Sparadrap, à quelques mètres de lui. Il semblait paisible. Trop paisible. Il n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Une larme coula le long de la joue de notre guerrier. Il poussa violemment son agresseur contre le mur, avant de courir, droit devant lui, pour tenter le tout pour le tout comme on dit.

Il y eut un coup de feu, la balle traversa sa poitrine entièrement. Arthéon s'écroula sur le sol, à côté de Sparadrap. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que lui aussi se fige, sur la vision de son agresseur, se faisant transpercer de balles.

Au même moment, Fantöm, Omega Zell, Gaea et Golgotha rentraient du Bowling, ravis. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le parvis de l'hôtel, où des dizaines de voitures de polices se trouvaient. Les quatre amis se lancèrent un regard inquiet, quand une dame, le T-Shirt couvert de sang et son fils se dirigèrent dans leur direction. Le garçon dit quelque chose à sa mère en pointant Golgotha.

Le temps se figea. La mère d'Hugo s'approcha de Golgotha, et, en tremblant lui tendit la petite boîte carrée ensanglantée. Interdits, Fantöm, Omega Zell et Gaea virent leur amie ouvrir la boîte, où se trouvait une bague, recouverte d'une tâche de sang. Dans un hurlement, Golgotha s'effondra au sol, en larmes.

* * *

 _Well... A la base, ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, j'ai même hésité à laisser Arthéon vivre. Il y a du progrès, non ? XDDD Allez, à très bientôt pour du fluffy Lennon ! Et puis vous plaignez pas, j'aurai pu tuer bien plus de monde XDD_


End file.
